


An Unexpected Award

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Labour, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys from Daddy Day Care are back.</p><p>After the mad dash to the hospital when Matt waters broke at the NME’s, you’d think the chances of something like that happening again would be impossible…………</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Award

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a Cure song called “A Song for Elise”

_Muse’s management are pleased to inform all the fans and the press that Melody Elise Bellamy-Howard born 25th February 2009 weighing 7lbs 10oz and her father Matthew Bellamy-Howard are doing well. Both parents would like to thank everyone for the cards and their concern due to the unusual circumstances. They would also like to thank…well, they know who they are for their assistance at what was a stressful time. We would ask that the couple and their family be allowed their privacy. Thank you._

 

 **********************

 

“Blimey Bellamy, you look ready to drop!” Robert Smith exclaimed as he approached the singer.

Matt let out a sigh and winced as another twinge of pain ran across his belly; it had been constant for the last twelve hours. He smiled as the front man of The Cure shook his hand then tried his best to hug him.

“How far off are you?” “About three weeks, I also think it’s going to be a bloody drummer, feels like it’s permanently on the kick-pedal,” he replied and sat down.

Robert sat down next to him, “Don’t want to know the sex then?”

“Nope, only thing I want is to see my feet again.”

Robert laughed and said, “Bet you do, better tell that husband of yours to tie a knot in it then.”

Matt laughed at that then winced, “Bloody hell…sorry Rob.”

“No probs. I hope you’re giving Howard hell.”

Matt smiled and thanked Robert for his concern and then sat and waited for Dom, Chris and the rest of the merry band to return to their table.

Another twinge made him jump and he scowled. “A few hours, that’s all I’m asking kid, okay?” he grumbled.

He jumped again when arms were wrapped round his shoulders.

“Are you complaining about our unborn child?” Dom said.

“It’s not a baby, I’m sure I’m going to give birth to some hairy-arsed fifteen stone metal-head with drumsticks in their hand.”

“Grouchy…listen, once they’ve done the awards we can go home, okay? I’ll even rub those things you call feet.”

“Be nice,” he replied, and winced when he felt another twinge.

Dom frowned. “Don’t even think about going into labour, you know how quickly Stephan came after your waters broke. Traffic’s a bitch out there tonight.”

“Yeah…..like I have any say in that.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen. Don’t think Glen could handle that again.”

Matt snorted, “Right, like he was the one who was standing on a stage in front of his peers when their water broke.”

************************

The awards eventually started but Matt started to feel very uncomfortable…oh no, not here he thought and ignored the odd sensation building in his pelvic area. “

You okay Bells?” Tom asked when he saw Matt was shifting about a lot.

“Yeah.”

The award for Best Live Band was next and he didn’t want to make a fuss during that.

“And the winner of Best Live Band is….MUSE!”

The spotlight was turned on their table and Matt smiled and with Dom’s help managed to stand and hoped he didn’t waddle up to the stage. The looming sense of deja-vu washed over him and he was certain others in the audience would remember too. Thankfully that didn’t happen, but they still had several awards to go and photo-shoots; that should be fun…not.

He’d only been sitting for a few minutes when a sharp pain and that unwanted wet feeling made its entrance….no….please. He tugged on Dom’s sleeve, who ignored him, as he was busy talking to Tom.

He tugged again, but still he was ignored…fine.

He somehow managed to shuffle his chair sideways until he was right next to Dom and he leant over and without warning clamped down on Dom’s ear lobe with his teeth.

Dom let out a loud yell, causing everyone on their table and the table next to them to look.

“What the fuck, Matt!?” he yelled.

“My bloody water has broken!” Matt screamed, causing a gradual silence to fall over the whole venue.

Dom paled and Chris said, “Bloody hell!”

“I’ll call for the car, side-door,” Tom said, panic obvious in his voice.

“Never mind a car…ambulance….contraction coming!” Matt gasped.

 

***************

Dom swallowed and then got his act together, “Let’s get you to the side-door, baby,” he said and went to help Matt stand…well tried to as Matt suddenly cried out and went to the floor.

“Another contraction……no, no…too close,” he gasped.

He could vaguely hear Tom’s voice…something about an accident blocking the roads around the venue.

“Dom….please,” Matt said.

“Tom,” Dom said. “They can’t get an ambulance through, but they can get a helicopter on one of the nearby hotels heli-pads.”

Matt let out a whimper and Dom felt him squeeze his hand.

“Hang in there, sweetheart…a helicopter is coming.”

He felt Matt squeeze his hand again and he looked down. He saw panic in those blue eyes...and fear. Stephan’s birth had been stressful for baby and Matt…please, be kind Dom said silently.

“Dom,” he heard Tom say. “They want to talk to you.”

“I can’t.”

“They need details….about Matt.”

“For fuck’s sake.”

A new voice said, “I’ll stay with him.”

Dom looked up and blinked, then nodded.

***********

“Dom…where?” Matt said in a panic filled voice.

“He won’t be long, Matt. You’ve done your breathing exercises, yeah?”

Matt recognised the voice and nodded.

“Okay…when you feel a contraction coming on....”

He felt a wave of pain and let out his breath slowly before breathing in again as he rode the contraction.

Dom reappeared. “We have to time a contraction,” he said, handing the phone to person.

“He’s had one about a minute go…and by the looks of it here comes another.”

“That’s only a minute and thirty seconds,” the person said into the phone. “Okay, I’ll tell them,” and put the phone down. “They say the contractions are too close for them to safely fly him to hospital, the on-board doctor and paramedics will be coming here.”

Dom nodded at the person, then took hold of Matt’s hand. “Looks like you’re having our baby right here.”

Matt scowled at him, “I am…not having this…baby on the floor…of a bloody NME Awards.” 

“I think the baby is having other ideas,” the person that had held his hand whilst Dom was on the phone said. 

******************** 

Matt yawned and looked down at his beautiful daughter with sleepy eyes. “Little one,” he whispered, then yawned again. 

“Think it’s time you had some sleep,” Dom said, standing up and holding his hands out. 

Matt pouted, then sighed, kissed his daughter’s head and handed her over to Dom, who cooed and smiled and lay her in her cot. 

“She’s beautiful Bells, and so are you.” 

Matt yawned, then said, “I know what I’m going to call her.” 

“Oh,” Dom said, then smiled when he heard the names. 

“Yeah” “And I think we should ask Robert to be one of her godfathers.” 

“Yeah,” Dom said and smiled as Matt finally succumbed to sleep. He looked down at their sleeping daughter…what would she think of the way she came into the world, as on her birth certificate they would have to put her place of birth as the 2009 NME Music Awards.


End file.
